


The Distractor

by sweetandsassy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Romantic Fluff, clingy oikawa, heck i don't know just read, kuroo making some endearments, oikawa is a top class underwear model, what is even fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetandsassy/pseuds/sweetandsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo nearly writes a self help book entitled, "What To Do When Your Boyfriend Turns Out To Be A Spider Monkey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distractor

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again, Happy Birthday Mih, Tsuki or Miharu or whatever! omg. lol! haha, I hope you like this one, and idk if it will suit your taste, but oh well, it's our precious otp so heck, I know you'll like it? NAH. You said you wanted some fluff so... there you go. And it's my definition of fluff so sit back there.

Kuroo thinks that it's so unfair despite the fact that he rigs his classmates to get a really nice schedule, it's still useless afterall. By some sort of luck, Oikawa used his natural charm and pleads to the dean's office telling them if only they can give him a really nice academic load. Then he's allowed to make a schedule from Mondays to Thursdays leaving Fridays off. But much to his annoyance, it never crosses his mind that Kuroo has biology class 10 am that day, followed by some trainings and math class afterwards, so he'll come mostly late at night.

He's mostly used on busy days, he always tried to stuff a heavy schedule so that he won't even miss Oikawa that much, that was back when Oikawa was still livilng on a rented house near the boundaries between Miyagi and Tokyo. But now that Oikawa's currently living together with him on the university dorm, it's always a raging battle whenever he gets up early on a friday morning. It's always been a distraction for him, yeah always.

The alam jolts him awake what it feels more than three hours as he keeps on snoozing that damn alarm since 5. He turns it off again, like for the 100th time since the last snooze and humps back again and look at the person on his side who's sleeping softly around him. Groaning with frustration, he rips his thoughts on Oikawa, and just wonders why the hell getting up so early in the morning really is worst scenario on his daily routine. Now that he should be getting up from this cozy bed, his distraction suddenly roll his hand over his chest, locking him into a tight hug, wrapping his left thigh on his hips.

"Mm, morning~" The so called distraction mumbles against him, and much to his discontentment, he rolls to atop him, enveloping him into a full body hug.

Kuroo sighs, and simply ruffles Oikawa's hair toying his bangs. Oikawa has the tendency to just cling in the morning, wrapping himself into Kuroo's body barely holding him before dozing off again. "I could write a self-help book," he murmurs, " _What To Do When Your Boyfriend Turns Out To Be A Spider Monkey_. I think it will be a hit..."

"Nu-ugh" Oikawa complains, jerking wake enough to shake against Kuroo's collarbone, "mm not."

"Yes you are," Kuroo says, now kissing his temples, "You are my cute little spider monkey, now stop clinging to me and let me get up."

He's expecting a wonderful pout coming from Oikawa again, but he just lifts his head drowsily, "What?" and yawns openly, "No, I mean that boyfriend part," then burrows himself on Kuroo again, "mm not your boyfriend anymore, s' fiancé now remember?"

Kuroo rolls off to bed, pulling off from Oikawa's embrace because he really needs to get going now. He just kisses him instead, and grins, "Of course sweetheart, I always remember~" tucking him again, "Now get more some sleep okay?"

He didn't bother looking one more time on Oikawa, he just heard a groan coming from him, taking it as yes, putting his robes on, he rushes himself on the bathroom.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, when he got out of the bathroom, showered and in his underwear, Oikawa managed to kick off the covers completely. Sleeping in a very sexy and absurd manner - with his ass up in the air, knees drawn up under his stomach as he drools into Kuroo's pillow. It's so ridiculous and way too tempting -- just seeing Oikawa's rounded ass in those thin boxers, heck, it feels like really this is going to be bad at all.

He bites his lip, debating what do to, since he's supposed to be getting dressed and eating breakfast right now, but Oikawa is so...so... He can't even think of a right word, but his mind tells him that it's so strangely hot, but he feels something big forming underneath him.

In the end, the willpower against the marvelous sight of Oikawa's fine ass is a tough battle that has been fought and lost a long time ago, he can't really find an antidote to resist it.

He walks slowly in the mattress kneeling down, one hand kneading at Oikawa's ass as he nuzzles his face against the back of Oikawa's neck. "Hey," he whispers on his ear.

Still sleepy as hell, Oikawa managed to open his eyes, confused for a second. 'Huh? Whaddizit?"

Kuroo chuckles slowly, "This position of yours is very tempting you know that?" His hand is still massaging Oikawa's butt cheek, the skin feels warm under the thin fabric, "Why the hell are you sleeping like this?"

Oikawa just sighs. “Was gonna make you coffee. But this is as far as I got. ‘m sorry.”

Kuroo just kissses his cheek, "It's the thought that counts. So thank you. But I don't want to ruin your morning, just because my schedule every Friday is just plainly stupid."

Oikawa complains again, "nooooooo, stop being so dramatic Kuroo-chan, it's plainly because I want to have breakfast wit you.."

“I’m not even dressed yet,” Kuroo tells him, pushing himself up and smiling down at him. “Take your time.” He gives Oikawa’s ass a parting pat, then, on an impulse, peels down the fabric and gently bites at his left cheek. “You shouldn’t just leave this lying around here like this, it might give me ideas,” he says, kissing the spot before snapping the waistband back up over Oikawa’s waist.

“Sorry, my ass is kind of attached to me,” Oikawa yawns.

“I kind of have a strong attachment to your ass too,” Kuroo informs him.

Oikawa laughs. “I know. That’s the only reason you said yes when I proposed, isn’t it?”

Kuroo ruffles his hair. “Of course it is. Why else would I have said yes? Of course it was only your ass.”

Oikawa nods sadly, face rubbing against the pillow. “I knew it.”

* * *

 

“Why are you up so early anyway?” Oikawa asks, swaying his underwear-clad hips to the sound of the music he’s put on as he’s flipping pancakes. “Your class isn’t until 10.”

Kuroo buttons up his shirt, walking up to the kitchen counter to check on the coffee maker that’s still gurgling. “Meeting with my study group before class, we couldn’t find another time slot, so -”

“That’s really too bad.” Oikawa slides a pancake onto the growing pile next to the stove, turns off the burner.

“Why?” Kuroo asks, fingers drumming impatiently against the surface of the counter as he waits for his coffee to get ready.

Then his hands land on his hips, turning him around so that his back to the coffee maker, then his undeniably sexy, only half-dressed fiancé is slowly pressing himself into his personal space, pushing him futher against the counter, sliding his arms around his waist. "Because I was hoping I'd get to make out with you before you leave."

"Oh," he blurts out softly, hugging Oikawa around his shoulders, and feeling a chill at the sensation of Oikawa's breath against his lips.

"I think I'm gonna do that anyway." Oikawa tells him, and then they are kissing, kissing and kissing, while the pancakes are getting cold and the cofee maker stops gurgling, and Kuroo's time is running out.

“Breakfast,” Kuroo whines between kisses, but Oikawa chases his lips, draws him back in, and Kuroo goes willingly.

Some things are more important than coffee.

* * *

 

Good thing that they really make it to the breakfast table, and Kuroo knows that he needs to hurry by now. He can at least be late for a few minutes, but he doesn't like that atttitude though. He hates it when people aren't on time and that's basically including him.

But his distraction is really so intense, when Oikawa insist on feeding him bites of pancake, licking syrup off his chin and running his foot up and down his leg under the table.

"It's too bad you have to leave so soon," Oikawa hums, like he giving Kuroo second thoughts, "Everyone's always gone on a Friday morning, we could be.... loud for once. If you know what I mean."

Kuroo bites his lip, he can't believe that Oikawa's words are so full on implications. "Maybe next week, because my study group can meet some other day during the week. And we can set an alarm for early and be alone before I have to go to class?"

Oikawa smiles happily, nods. “I love that idea.” He leans forward, capturing Kuroo's mouth in a filthy, deep kiss that tastes of syrup and coffee and makes his toes curl against the floor

“You have to stop doing that,” Kuroo complains as Oikawa pulls back with a pleasant sound, feeling a lot aroused and dammit, he has to leave in five minutes or he’ll be late after all.

“I’m not doing anything,” Oikawa says, voice calmly innocent, before he chases back in for another kiss, no less dirty than the last one.

Kuroo's phone buzzes on the table and it takes all the effort he can find himself to fully break the kiss and push Oikawa’s chest to get some space between them. “Oikawa, stop, stop, I have to get this -”

“It’s not important,” Oikawa insists, chasing his lips to keep kissing him. “It’s not important, just keep making out with me, come on, just kiss me -”

He manages to draw Kuroo into one more deep, lingering kiss, and by the time they come up for air again, the call has gone to voice mail.

Kuroo sighs, shaking his head as he picks up his buzzing phone from the table. "That was Bokuto" he told him, "It could've been important actually." There he sees Oikawa making that childish pout once again that's so tempting to kiss him all over again. Then another incoming text, clearly pressing Oikawa's chest again, before he can take over the time that clearly turns out to be a making out session. "Hold on, that's him again, just you wait OH"

Oikawa shrugs, when Kuroo's done, "It is a good oh or a bad oh?"

Kuroo smirks, and bites his lip, "It's the good one."

"Perfect! Then we can resume our-"

Before Oikawa can even finish his sentence, Kuroo shuts him up by placing a finger on his lips,

Kuroo gives him an apologetic look. “Not right this minute, but if we're not meeting this morning that gives me time to go by the library and -”

“Nooo, come back to bed,” Oikawa whines, sticking out his bottom lip and blinking at him from under long lashes. “It's lonely there without you.”

Kuroo only chuckles, cups his face and kisses him quickly, "Then maybe, Oikawa, honey, sweetheart, love of my life, why don't you go and get dressed and pretend to be a productive member of society than just lurking around in your underwear all morning."

"Geh~ I'm only a college student." Oikawa huffs naughtily, as if answers it all.

"Oh geeze Oikawa, don't such a a whiny baby right now," Kuroo tugs his cheeks, making him face him again.

"But I thought sitting around with only wearing underwear and watching some soppy movies from my boyfriend's laptop is really a need." Oikawa pressed on, still willing to fight him over this matter.

Kuroo tilts his head, unable to get if he's hearing the right thing of what. "Wait? Did you just told me that you're using my laptop?"

Oikawa only shrugs, "Uh eh, I don't know, I just thought using your boyfriend's laptop gives of romantic vibe since you're not here?"

"Your brain must be such a strange place to be sometimes,” Kuroo comments, ruffling his hair as he gets up from the table. “Anyway, I am a college student too, and I still have to get to campus. So, go on and entertain yourself without me.”

Oikawa just eyed him for that comment, leaning on him once again, he pressed his finger on Kuroo's lips, "Oh, that sounds kind of dirty, the way you said it.

"Wha-what I say what?" He stutters

“Just -” Oikawa gestures toward Kuroo, waving his hand to encompass all of him. “In that voice. With that - face that you have.”

“This is just my normal face,” Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, yeah.” Oikawa lifts his shoulders. “Kind of turns me on, though.”

Kuroo looks down at him, one hand still on the back of his chair. “My face turns you on. My normal, every day face?”

“Is that a problem?” Oikawa asks, calmly taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean, everything about you kind of turns me on.”

“Oh my god what are you even,” Kuroo breathes, laughs a short, embarrassed laugh. “Anyway, I really do have to go.”

“Fine,” Oikawa says, popping the last piece of pancake into his mouth as Kuroo leans down to kiss his naked shoulder.

* * *

 

He is about to wear his shoes when Oikawa plops down the coach again, still wearing his underwear, drapes his arm on the edge, "Are you sure you don't have time for blow job at least?

Kuroo looks over, his breath hitching at the sight of Oikawa, on the coach, one hand casually between his thighs where he's rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers.

“You want a blow job?” Kuroo asks, voice a little breathy, because, damn.

“What?” Oikawa shakes his head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little, humming with pleasure. “No, no, I'm imagining giving you one. So, I just thought I'd offer, in case you wanted to. It's always better when it's the real thing.”

Kuroo curses under his breath, really this is becoming real problem. He's been half hard since breakfast and now, Oikawa is touching himself in front of him and... "Damn, are you even serious right now?

Oikawa opens his eyes, looks straight at him. “When have I ever joked about oral sex?”

“You are such a jerk,” Kuroo groans, still holding his shoe in one hand, unable to look away from Oikawa sprawled on his back, hand moving between his legs.

“Hey, don't mind me, I can finish this by myself just fine,” Oikawa promises. “Just wanted to make sure you weren't interested.”

"Fuck." Kuroo drops his shoe where he stands, kicks his book bag aside, walks over to the couch in a few long steps. "You're gonna regret this, I swear to you-" Oikawa opens his arm for him as he lets himself drop down on top of him, mouth meeting in wild kiss.

“Changed your mind?” Oikawa grins up at him once they pull apart. He's really pleased on Kuroo's decision.

“If I fail all my classes, you'll have to become rich and famous to support me in the lifestyle I have chosen for my future,” Kuroo informs him, sighing deeply. “You are terrible. I should just go.”

"I can really be a model?"

"No! Not happening~"

Oikawa sucks his bottom lip back into his mouth, nips at it gently. “Okay. Just let me suck you off first? Please? It'll be real quick, you'll still make it to the library, I promise!”

Kuroo sits up on the couch, hands already working at his own button and zipper. “Just be prepared for the payback. It's gonna be terrible. And unexpected.” He wiggles his hips to pull his pants down, Oikawa's hands joining him to get all the annoying clothes out of the way. “Once I think of something.”

“Oh, yes, absolutely, and sounds terrifying,” Oikawa said, sliding to the floor and lowering his face to Kuroo's lap.

* * *

 

Really, Oikawa's enthusiasm gets him the most. He just gets into it so much that Oikawa nealy developed a certain techinique over the years. He hums, licks and sucks around Kuroo's swollen cock, one hand gently playing over Kuroo's balls, rolling and massaging.

Kuroo should really be in the campus , he's supposed to be going on his group mates, entertain them and starts their group reports right now. But then his distraction is really alluring that he spends his morning from being sucked by Oikawa.

Oikawa on the other half, is clearly doing an excellent job with his mouth. His tongue is perfectly teasing that sensitive spot right under the shaft, his hand pumping at the base of Kuroo's cock, and it's so hot and damn good and this is really not a waste.

Oikawa hums, moans and sucks harder and Kuroo buries his hand in his hair, keeping him in place as his hips meets Oikawa's mouth in such arousal, that he can't help to gasp a bit.

“Oh...Oikawa,” he pants, “I can't - I have to -”

Oikawa plainly looks up, and still absorbs himself on sucking, he pulls off with a popping sound, just long enough to say, "In my mouth," before sinks back down again, wet and hot so good.

“Oh - fuck -” Kuroo throws his head back, feels it rushing at him as the pressure builds inside, and that he feels that he's so close.

He comes with a low moan, fingers clenching in Oikawa's hair and thighs shaking as his release shudders through him, pleasure like warm, little waves flooding his body.

Oikawa's throat works as he swallows down every spurt of Kuroo's come, his low hum making Kuroo's skin tingle as his muscles loosen up and then relax as the orgasm fades away.

He feels - sleepy, content, lazy. “Oh my god,” he manages on a exhale, sinking back into the sofa cushions.

Oikawa releases his cock, crawls up his body and onto his lap, the front of his boxers impressively tented with his own erection. “That was hot,” he announces, captures Kuroo's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

 

"I really, really need to go to class right now," Kuroo sighs, scratching at Oikawa's side with his fingertips.

Oikawa, lying on top of him on the coach, just wraps around himself more tightly to him in response, "No."

"Oikawa-"

"No!" He whines, and grips tighter to him

"Hey, I really have to, I am completely serious right now-" He tries towiglle his armns free, and struggling below his clingy boyfriend. "I mean it, let me go-"

Lifting his head, giving him a challenging grin, "What if I don't?" then smirks, "What if I suggest that we both drop out of college so we can live on this couch forever and do nothing but eat and sleep, and do hot stuff?"

Kuroo becomes silent for a moment, actually he's thinking about it. "It's a nice idea, honey, but our roomates will be home sooner. We can't have sex in the living roon when they're here."

"Ah, but-" Oikawa pushes himself higher, looking happy on how this conversation is going through. "Someone will have to work to pay our share in the rent, also food! so that won't hang around here that much."

"You are completely insane and you'll let me go this instant, I can't be late to my math class again." Kuroo manages to get one arm free, and pokes at Oikawa's ribs. "Up! up, come on, get up"

Oikawa squeals, and chuckles, 'Not in the ribs, that tickles~"

"Then let me go to class," Kuroo demands, "I promise I'll let you nap on me tomorrow"

Oikawa, looks down at him, biting his lip, "Really?"

Kuroo sighs. "Twenty minutes."

"And you won't put anything funny on my hair or paint my nails while I sleep?"

Kuroo raises up his hand, eyeing him, "I can't make that promise, since there isn't much to do for me while you're asleep on top of me.

"Kuroo, you could watch TV."

“Yes, but every time I laugh at something you wake up and almost kick me in the balls.”

“Then watch something sad.”

Kuroo sighs. "Much worse though, because everytime I cry, you wake up and try to make out with me."

Oikawa looks offended, "I do not try to make out with you! I'm trying to kiss your pain away!" He pouts.

“You try to suck the emotional pain out of me through my mouth?”

Oikawa wiggles his head sadly, "You know nothing of romance."

Kuroo pats his cheek affectionately. "I just have a very weird boyfriend. Who won't stop distracting me and not letting me go to class right now."

Oikawa finally gives up, "Fine." Offering Kuroo a hand to pull him up too. "I'm going to shop later, what do you want for dinner?"

Kuroo rolls off the couch, stands up and starts looking for the jacket. "I don't know. Surprise me."

Oikawa laughs. "I can surprise you, but I can't distract you?"

“Honey, I don't know if you've noticed, but I was supposed to leave an hour ago. Your distraction skills leave nothing to be desired.”

"Fair point." Oikawa tilts his head up as Kuroo leans down to kiss him, keeps his eyes closed with a happy smile on his face when Kuroo pulls back after a quick peck. "I win at distraction. I'm awesome. You should call me The Distractor!"

"I love you," Kuroo says, heart jumping in his chest at the sight of him and hoping that he'll never stop feeling it this much, what this man does to him.

"I love you too," Oikawa says, 'Now go and study. Seriously. You should have been on school an hour ago, what are you still doing here? Do you want to be late again?"

Kuroo sticks out his tongue at him, fips him off before he gets his jacket and find his shoes. So maybe, Oikawa being here, he really have to price of being so distrated at all cost. That's what he get for being engaged to the best, adorable man in the world. He may have to hurry to class now, but he'll do it with a smile on his face. All because of Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I do love their conversation being so fluffy and asdfgh. So I'm sorry if this got ooc? but hey it's done. And I just wanted some cuddles and stuff. So thank you, thanks for reading.


End file.
